Into the Dark
by twstofate
Summary: Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley finds friendship in an unlikely person. Over time their secret friendship turns into something deeper and twists of fate may endanger both of their lives. Finished!!! Look for the sequel "As the World Falls Down".
1. Default Chapter

April 2000  
  
"There is NEVER anything good on TV," Chris Jericho announced to his empty hotel room. He threw the remote on the bedside table and grabbed the latest edition of RAW magazine. Then he heard it. "What the hell?"  
  
He got off the bed to investigate the low, muffled sounds. He walked around his room to try and find the source of the mournful sounds. There was nothing at the front door. Nothing at the window. He moved toward the door that adjoined his room to the next one. Someone was crying in the next room. A wrestler crying? Maybe it was one of the Divas.P  
  
Chris debated whether or not to see if he could help for about a minute before he knocked on the door gently. He heard shuffling in the next room and the door slowly opened. That's when he regretted trying to be chivalrous.  
  
"What?" Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley asked irritably. Her eyes were red and puffy. Chris looked past her to see that her husband was nowhere to be found.P  
  
"I heard crying and I was seeing if anyone needed help or whatever," Chris said.  
  
Stephanie looked at the man in front of her. He was in a worn hockey jersey and old blue jeans. His long blond hair was pulled into a ponytail. It was a far cry from the flashy Y2J she was used to. "I'm fine," Stephanie said. "Thanks."  
  
"You sure?" Chris asked. Her hair was mussed and her black dress was rumpled. "Because upon occasion I can be a good guy."  
  
"I'm sure you can be," Stephanie said. "But I don't think you would understand or you would laugh at me."  
  
"I seriously doubt I would laugh at you," Chris answered. "I try to make a point of not kicking someone when they are down."  
  
"I wish more people were like that," Stephanie said sadly.  
  
"You want to come in here and talk?" Chris asked. "I won't tell anyone."  
  
"You sure you want to listen to me?" Stephanie asked. "I'm not usually too nice to you."  
  
"Well, I don't think I'm very nice to you normally," Chris said smiling. "It can be a one-time thing."  
  
"Thanks," Stephanie said gratefully. He led her into his room and let her lay down on his bed. "I don't know why this all just hit me all of a sudden. It's all been going on for awhile, but now I feel like I'm in over my head."  
  
"What?" Chris asked, sitting in a chair he had pulled next to the bed.   
  
"All of this with Hunter and my dad and Shane," Stephanie said, her hands flapping about helplessly. "I really hate DX too."  
  
"The feeling is mutual," Chris answered. He was glad that elicited a smile from Stephanie.  
  
"Why do you feel in over your head?" Chris asked.   
  
"Because they are awful!" Stephanie exclaimed. "When I married Hunter I just wanted to punish my dad for using me as a chess piece basically and he was a little exciting. But he is cruel. When he hates someone they are as good as dead. And I'm a party to it!"  
  
"You seem pretty willing to aid him normally," Chris commented.  
  
"I have to be or they would all know how truly unhappy I am," Stephanie said miserably. "When I realized how much I hated being with Hunter, my dad and Shane join with Hunter. Now I'm in so deep that I can't get out."  
  
"I'm sure you could if you wanted to," Chris said. "If you really needed to."  
  
"I'm safer if I just act like a spoiled little girl who lets the men her life reek havoc on everyone else's lives," Stephanie said. "Did you see what Hunter did to Mick Foley? I shudder to think what he would do to me if I turned on him."  
  
"Do you love him?" Chris asked filled with curiosity.  
  
"No," Stephanie answered honestly. "But I didn't love Test either. I've never really been in love. I've never known anyone well enough to fall in love."  
  
"You're still young," Chris said, smiling gently.  
  
"You're good at this listening thing," Stephanie said. "Any advice?"  
  
"Nope," Chris said. "I'm make a point of not giving people advice that may very well be flawed and could ruin their lives. But instead I will tell you that if you ever need a shoulder to cry on or someone to listen to you, let me know."  
  
Tears glistened in Stephanie's eyes. "Thank you."  
  
"Hey hey," Chris said, gathering her into a hug. "None of that."  
  
"Do you think I'm just a spoiled little girl?" Stephanie asked, between tears.  
  
"I don't think you're spoiled," Chris said. "At least not anymore."  
  
Stephanie actually laughed. "You know Hunter would kill us both if he found me in your hotel room?"  
  
"I think he'd die of shock first," Chris said.  
  
"You're probably right," Stephanie said.  
  
"I hear I have a title shot against your husband next week," Chris said.   
  
"Watch out Chris," Stephanie said seriously. "He could really hurt you."  
  
"I'll be okay," Chris assured her. "I promise."  
  
"I believe you," Stephanie said.   



	2. Backlash 2000

Fully Loaded 2000  
  
"Chris!" a female voice called from down the hall. Chris turned to see Trish Stratus coming toward him. "I have a message for you."  
  
"Thanks," Chris said, taking the note from her. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Good," Trish said sweetly. "Except these boots are killing me."  
  
Chris looked down at her five-inch heels and laughed. "I wonder why?"  
  
Trish laughed as she waved good-bye. Chris opened the note and smiled. Good luck on your match, since I can't be in your corner. Last night was fabulous. Love, the trash-bag ho.  
  
The previous night had been fabulous. Hunter had been out with DX, so Stephanie went to Chris' room and they watched movies for hours. They were comfortable around each other. It was good to have a real friend in the Federation, even if no one knew they were friends.  
  
Stephanie walked down the hallway. Chris was ready to drool. It was past time he admitted that he was attracted to Stephanie. Hell, in was about to fight a Last Man Standing match because he had kissed her at King of the Ring. He winked at her and waved the folded slip of paper. Stephanie barely hid the smile she felt.  
  
She wanted him to kiss her again. It had been unexpected. It had been wonderful. She really wanted Chris to beat Hunter. And she really wanted Chris to kiss her again.  
  
"Hey there," Kurt Angle said, sidling up next to Stephanie. "You're smiling a little too widely."  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked in shock.  
  
"I could tell exactly what you were thinking just now," Kurt said. "And if you're not careful, no amount of cover-ups would hide it."  
  
"You're such a good friend Kurt," Stephanie said, hugging him. "The flowers were a great touch."  
  
"Flowers?" Kurt asked.  
  
"You didn't send them?" Stephanie asked. "Then it's...nevermind."  
  
"I'll hide your wide grin," Kurt said. "How was your night?"  
  
"Great," Stephanie said. "We watched cheesy comedies all night."  
  
"Sounds like good wholesome fun," Kurt laughed.  
  
"You know Kurt," Stephanie said. "You never told me why you protect me and Chris. Why you go out of your way to make sure we don't get caught. I'd think it would be against one of your I's."  
  
"Not if you love him," Kurt said simply.  
  
"I don't...I mean there's no way," Stephanie said helplessly. "I'm not sure. He's the best friend I've ever had. But you follow closely."  
  
"Gee," Kurt said dryly. "Thanks."  
  
"Good luck today," Stephanie said. "Not that you really need luck, right?"  
  
"It's all skill," Kurt said. "By the way, I think with you and the egomaniac getting closer, you and I are going to have to step up the flirtation. I won't tell you when I am going to do anything because I want you to be surprised and I want you on your toes."  
  
"You should apply for sainthood," Stephanie said.  
  
"I just think everyone deserves to be happy," Kurt shrugged. "Now, off to the ring with me."  
  
"What the hell were you doing talking to Kurt?" Hunter demanded as he came up behind Stephanie.  
  
"We are just friends Hunter," Stephanie sighed. "Why can't you trust me?"  
  
"Never trust a McMahon," Hunter muttered.  
  
"Oh that's just great," Stephanie yelled. "I'm your wife Hunter! I'm not just another McMahon, I'm eternally attached to you. Do you understand that you need to TRUST ME?"  
  
"Calm down Steph," Hunter said. "I'll stop bugging you about the Olympic hero already."  
  
"Thank you," Stephanie said.  
  
"You ready for me to go kick Jericho's ass?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Will you please?" Stephanie asked sweetly, feeling sick inside. She desperately wanted Chris to do major bodily harm to her husband.  
  
"Anything for you Steph," Hunter said, lightly kissing her lips.  
  
Stephanie followed HHH to the ring and had a front-row seat to the long, violent match. Chris surprised her by how well he fought. He usually seemed so cocky and flashy in the ring, but this time was different. He was driven and strategic. It was an amazing change. If he could fight like that more often he would be the WWF Champ in no time.  
  
When HHH and Jericho both went through the Spanish announce table, Stephanie caught her breath. He wasn't getting up. Jericho, get up! She screamed in her head. But the ref counted 10 just as Hunter stood up.  
  
Stephanie rushed over to where Hunter weaved over Jericho's prostrate body. Somebody get an ambulance, she wanted to scream. Instead she acted as a crutch for her husband and ushered him up the ramp.  
  
Later, Stephanie slipped away to the hospital that Chris had been taken to. He was battered and bruised, but the doctor had said he would be fine. He was going to be released the next morning.  
  
"Hey gorgeous," he whispered.  
  
"I didn't know you were awake," Stephanie said, grasping his hand in both of hers. "Are you okay?"  
  
"You're here," Chris said. "I'm perfect."  
  
"Stop going after him Chris," Stephanie said. "Go after Benoit or Kurt or anyone but Hunter."  
  
"No Stephanie," Chris croaked.  
  
"I can't be at ringside watching him try to kill you Chris," Stephanie said. "I know you are doing this for me, but you're killing me."  
  
"You really want me to stop?" Chris asked.  
  
"Please," Stephanie pleaded.  
  
"Alright," Chris said. "I have to make one more stand against him. But I think Kurt is going to try and kick his ass next."  
  
"Oh great," Stephanie sighed. "At least it isn't you."  
  
"C'mere," Chris whispered, pulling her onto the bed next to him. "I think you need to relax sweetie."  
  
"I don't know what I would do if you ever were really hurt," Stephanie said, her hand resting over his heart. "You are so important to me now."  
  
Chris turned his head and gently kissed her lips. "You're important to me too."  



	3. Smackdown April 2001

Smackdown: April 26, 2001  
  
"Stephanie," Jericho hissed. "Why the hell are you in your wrestling gear?"  
  
"Because Regal scheduled a match between Lita and I," Stephanie whispered back to him. "Kind of the same reason you're in your wrestling gear."  
  
"You know what I'm talking about!" Jericho said. "You can't wrestle! You might hurt the baby!"  
  
Stephanie's blue eyes clouded in pain. "Maybe that would be the best thing. For me to lose the baby. I can't have Hunter's child."  
  
"You can sleep with him but you can't have his baby?" Jericho asked sarcastically. Stephanie drew back in shock and hurt. Chris mentally cursed himself. "Look Steph, I know you hurt right now. But you can't do this."  
  
"I have no choice," Stephanie said sadly. "I don't want Hunter to know I'm having his baby."  
  
"It doesn't have to be his," Chris said.  
  
"It would be better if maybe I had cheated on him," Stephanie said. "But the closest I ever came were the two kisses I had with you."  
  
"What about Angle?" Chris asked.  
  
"Everyone would buy it," Stephanie said. "But I couldn't do that to Kurt. He's been such a good friend, making sure you and I don't get caught."  
  
"Can't you get out of the match Steph?" Chris asked, his eyes pleading with hers. "I don't want you to do anything you'll regret."  
  
"I think any way I go I'll have regrets right now," Stephanie said. "My match is in 20. I've got to go warm up."  
  
Chris watched her walk away. "Dammit all to hell!" he exclaimed to himself.  
  
He walked back to Chris Benoit's dressing room. "Hey Benoit."  
  
"You ready for our match?" Benoit asked, lacing up his boots.  
  
"Yeah," Jericho asked. "Do you hate HHH?"  
  
"I don't hate him," Benoit said. "Don't particularly care for him either. He's not such a great person. Why?"  
  
"I have a friend who needs to get away from him," Jericho said.  
  
"You might want to look into Undertaker helping us out," Benoit said.  
  
"Us?" Jericho asked in shock. There wasn't much between he and the Rabid Wolverine besides bad blood.  
  
"I like a good fight," Benoit shrugged.  
  
"Let's go find Dead Man Inc.," Jericho said. "We've got to hurry."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Stephanie walked down the ramp to face Lita. She knew Chris was right. If the baby got hurt in this match she would probably hate herself. But she absolutely refused to have Hunter Hearst Helmsley's child. He would make a horrible father. She knew he thought she wanted to get pregnant, but she had been doing everything within her power to prevent conception.  
  
Now she was about to endanger the life of a miracle. "Please forgive me," she whispered.  
  
Then the countdown clock went off. Stephanie spun around to look at the top of the ramp. Jericho stood at the top with Benoit, the Undertaker, and Kane. "No," Stephanie said to no one.  
  
"What did you do this time?" Lita asked.  
  
"I, something stupid probably," Stephanie said as Jericho came down the ramp with the three other men.  
  
Jericho brought the microphone to his mouth. "I know all of you Jerichoholics are wondering what are the four most dominant men in the WWF...or at least the most talented men in the WWF are doing at a women's match. Well, why don't we ask Daddy's Little Girl herself."  
  
Stephanie gulped as Jericho came into the ring, followed by Undertaker, Kane, and Benoit. "Don't do this Jericho."  
  
"Yeah Jericho!" HHH yelled into a microphone on the way down to the ring. "Stay the hell away from my wife!"  
  
"Stephanie, why don't you tell your husband how you really feel about him?" Jericho asked. "About what you and I will be sharing in about eight months?"  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked, not believing what she was hearing.  
  
"Tell him who the father of your baby is," Jericho said to Stephanie, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
HHH stepped into the ring, but Undertaker and Kane would not let him near Stephanie. "We're having a baby Steph?"  
  
"No," Stephanie said uncertainly. "I'm having a baby...with Chris Jericho."  
  
Chris Jericho grinned. "That's right Hunter...your little wife got sick of you only caring about the WWF championship and decided she needed a real man who would pay attention to her."  
  
"Chris, he'll kill you," Stephanie whispered.  
  
Suddenly Stone Cold Steve Austin's music blared. "Now we're going to have a little fun," the Undertaker said under his breath.  
  
"You need a little help HHH?" Austin asked.  
  
"You might want to help me beat the crap out of this arrogant little creep who thinks he can take my wife away from me," HHH answered.  
  
"He didn't take me away from you Hunter," Stephanie said. "I chose to be with him. You really think Chris Jericho wanted to be with me?"  
  
Chris spun his head to look at her. Did she really think he didn't want to be with her? He had behaved because she was married, but he wanted her more than he had wanted anyone in his life.  
  
"Steph," HHH said. "Don't do this. Not with him."  
  
"It's done," Stephanie said, taking Jericho's hand. "I've made my choice."  
  
As HHH lunged forward, Kane grabbed him and chokeslammed him. Austin ran to the ring, grabbing a chair on the way. He managed to lay out Benoit and hurt Kane's elbow again. Undertaker stopped him and decimated him outside of the ring.  
  
"Chris Jericho," a nasally voice asked from the top of the ramp. "What do you think you are doing airing personal business in front of millions of people?"  
  
"Would you let me?" Stephanie asked, taking the microphone from Jericho. "William Regal, will you PLEASE shut...the hell up?!"  
  
Chris chuckled to himself as William Regal turned purple from embarrassment. Undertaker, Kane, and Benoit had chased HHH and Stone Cold into the audience.   
  
"I don't care if you are a McMahon," William Regal said, obviously infuriated. He nodded at Kurt Angle as he appeared at his side. "How dare you besmirch me? Don't you agree Kurt?"  
  
Kurt grinned as he said, "I agree with my friend Stephanie...shut the hell up."  
  
Kurt grabbed Regal and threw him off the ramp to a table below. "All I have to say is...it took you two long enough. I'm happy for you."  
  
For several moments the crowd at Smackdown sat in silence. Stephanie was having Jericho's baby? Kurt was happy for Stephanie and Jericho? Kane, Undertaker, Benoit, and Jericho were all working together? Then the crowd rose to its feet and cheered.   
  
Stephanie found herself backstage with Jericho. "I don't believe we just did that. Chris you just...for me? No one has ever been that wonderful to me before."  
  
"And no one else will ever be that wonderful to you again," Chris said. "Just me."  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"You're going to marry me," Chris explained. "After the divorce from HHH comes through of course."  
  
"Um, ok...when do I get a say in my life?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Steph, we have to take care of the baby," Jericho explained. "Getting married is the easiest way to do that."  
  
"I've already been through a farce of a marriage," Stephanie said. "I refuse to do it again. I refuse to ruin your life. You're my best friend Chris and you proved it...but I'm not going to marry you. I'm not going to let you order me to marry you."  
  
Stephanie turned on her heel and got ready to leave Jericho's dressing room before Jericho grabbed her wrist. "Honey, we might as well pretend we are a happy couple or you will never get away from your loving husband."  
  
"Right," Stephanie said. "I don't want to ruin your life Chris."  
  
"You won't be," Chris insisted.  
  
"Don't make me marry you then," Stephanie said.  
  
"Am I that repulsive?" Jericho asked.  
  
"I want to be in love with the next person I marry," Stephanie said. "Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Chris said. "That I can understand sweetheart." And I you will fall in love with me, Jericho thought.  



	4. Falling

Raw: April 30th 2001  
  
Jericho watched the door intently. Why wasn't Stephanie ready yet? She knew he had a match. She knew he couldn't leave her unprotected. He had no idea how HHH had reacted to the news of Stephanie's supposed infidelity.   
  
He had been Stephanie's shadow since it had been revealed that they had a relationship. He knew she was feeling suffocated, but he could not and would not take the chance that HHH would hurt her.   
  
"You ready?" Chris Benoit asked him as he walked down the hall.  
  
"Steph isn't done quite yet," Jericho responded.  
  
"You really have a thing for her, doncha?" Benoit asked.  
  
"You could say that," Jericho said. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about her yet. He knew that he cared for her deeply and he wouldn't like his life if she wasn't a part of it. He knew he was really attracted to her. He knew he felt a deep need to protect her. Beyond that his feelings were murky at best.  
  
"I'm ready," Stephanie announced, coming out of the dressing room Jericho had insisted they share. "Thanks for the privacy there."  
  
"Of course," Jericho said. He surveyed her appearance. She looked like a different person. She was still wearing the sophisticated clothing she had worn since she had admitted to being married to HHH. She was wearing black leather pants and a deep red shirt with 3/4 length sleeves and a deep v-neck. But her make-up and hair were reminiscent of the Stephanie that had been engaged to Test. Her long brown hair flowed straight and her make-up was muted. "You look great."  
  
"Thanks," Stephanie said, ducking her head to hide a blush spreading across her cheeks. She hadn't been sure how Jericho would respond to her more modest appearance, but she wanted to feel comfortable. She hadn't felt like she was herself for a very long time.  
  
"I have asked the Acolytes to make sure nothing happens to you while Benoit and I are in the ring," Jericho said. "And JR knows to warn you if he sees HHH or Austin coming toward the ring."  
  
"Okay," Stephanie said. "I don't think Hunter will hurt me though. It's you I'm worried about."  
  
"Really?" Jericho asked. She was worried about him?  
  
"Of course," Stephanie said. "Hunter may not have been the ideal husband and he may be a little too friendly with sledge-hammers, but he would never hurt a pregnant woman."  
  
"You're probably right," Jericho said, "but I don't have the best track record with him, so I'm sure you understand my wariness."  
  
"I guess so," Stephanie said. "I'll be careful."  
  
"Have you talked to your dad yet?" Jericho asked. He knew she wasn't too anxious to confront her dad since she might have injured the strength of the alliance between himself and HHH.   
  
"Not yet," Stephanie said. "Soon."  
  
"I'll be there for you," Jericho said. He gave her a tight hug before the countdown that proceeded his theme music went off. "Here we go."  
  
Stephanie had forgotten what it was like to be on the good side of the fight in the time she had been with Hunter. He liked that people booed him. Then he didn't have to owe them anything. He was a hell of a wrestler. He had loved being in the ring and he loved working toward being the best. Stephanie had always respected HHH's willingness to make himself the strongest person he could be. Now it scared her because he could hurt Jericho. She knew she would kill Jericho if she were HHH.  
  
Jericho had still been the perfect gentleman toward her. He never made any move on her, even though her marriage was pretty much over. Did he really not find her attractive? But he had been willing to marry her. What kind of man would marry a woman he was not attracted to? Jericho was no monk.  
  
Jericho and Benoit were facing Edge, Christian, and Rhyno. Stephanie pretended avid interest in the match while she thought about what she would do. Jericho was around all the time, so she really didn't have much time to think. He was always trying to make her happy.   
  
Jericho was the best friend she had. She could not afford to alienate him. She wouldn't even if she could. He had pretended that they had had an affair just so she could escape from her marriage. He had given her the courage to get out of a situation that she just wasn't happy in. He had risked his own neck to ensure she could have her child.  
  
Her child was more important than anything else. She wished that the child really was Chris', but there was no possible way it could be. She had never been unfaithful to Hunter, though she had been sorely tempted. She knew Hunter had never been unfaithful to her and the only person who had been worth breaking her vows had refused to make love while she was married. She shook her head. He didn't want Stephanie to break her vows, but Jericho was more than willing for people to look at him as a home wrecker.   
  
She would have to face the fact that the baby was Hunter's and it might be obvious. She and Jericho both had blue eyes and anyone who had taken high school biology would know it would be genetically impossible for them to have a brown-eyed child. What if the baby had brown eyes? She would have to cross that bridge when she got to it.  
  
She had to talk to her dad and her brother. She had to know who was going to be in her corner in the long run, in case anything happened to her relationship with Jericho. She had had a marathon phone session with her mother the previous weekend. They had each shed a lot of tears and Stephanie remembered why she had always admired her mother when she was growing up. She knew her mom loved her, no matter how ruthless and merciless she appeared to be. It was comforting to know. She wasn't sure what Shane would do. He had never really liked Hunter, but he had been civil to him. Shane actually reminded her a lot of Chris. She hoped he would understand and would be able to forgive her for choosing a side his battle with Vince.  
  
Stephanie was fairly certain Vince would never forgive her. Vince disliked Jericho immensely. He had only signed Jericho to WWF because he knew that the brash young wrestler had talent and a loyal following. Vince had been angry when she had married Hunter though and he had made the best of it. Maybe he could do it again. Maybe he would realize how important family was.  
  
"Stephanie!" JR yelled from the announce table. "Austin is headed toward the ring!"   
  
Stephanie quickly looked toward the Titan Tron to see Austin quickly walking toward the ring with Debra at his heels. Debra looked to be pleading for her husband to stop.   
  
"Have you seen the Acolytes?" Stephanie asked JR.  
  
"They're supposed to be by the gorilla," JR answered.   
  
"Okay, I'm just going to stay here," Stephanie said. "I don't think Austin is crazy enough to hurt me."  
  
JR shot her a questioning look. Stephanie knew that JR had every reason to never trust Stone Cold Steve Austin ever again. A chorus of boos greeted Austin as he stalked into the arena. Jericho stopped fighting and he was quickly gored by Rhyno.  
  
"Chris!" Stephanie screamed. He was writhing on the ground in pain. Austin jumped into the ring cleared it of everyone but Jericho. "What is he doing?"  
  
"Steph, you should leave," Debra said as Austin jumped from the ring to grab a folding chair.  
  
"No," Stephanie whispered. She slid into the ring to protect Jericho. HHH came into the arena and ran to the ring. "Please God help me."  
  
"Don't!" HHH screamed as Austin lifted the chair above his head.  
  
"What?" Austin asked HHH.  
  
"She's pregnant Steve," HHH said. "You can't hurt her. We'll get Jericho alone some other time."  
  
"Why don't you just take her off of him right now and I can take care of him?" Austin asked.  
  
Hunter recognized the unrestrained aggression in Austin's eyes and knew that all he wanted to do was destroy someone. "Okay," Hunter said, pulling Stephanie away from Jericho.  
  
"Stop it!" Stephanie screamed. She tried with all of her might to get out of Hunter's viselike arms. "Somebody help him."  
  
Jericho heard Stephanie scream. He felt the cold metal as Austin repeatedly struck him with the folding chair. "Get her out of here!" he screamed.  
  
Hunter nodded. Stephanie didn't need to see Jericho become a victim of the pure fury that had found a home in Stone Cold. He started to take her from the ring. "Let me go Hunter!"  
  
"No Steph," Hunter said. "I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Don't you understand?" Stephanie asked, tears streaming down her face. "This is killing me!"  
  
Hunter tried to lift her over the ropes, but she continued to struggle with him and he accidently dropped her onto the concrete outside of the ring.  
  
"Stephanie!" HHH screamed in horror. She already looked pale.  
  
Jericho heard the cry and the silence descend over the arena. "Steph," he whispered. He dodged the next chair shot. He realized Christian and Edge were entering the ring with chairs of their own and he felt an impending sense of doom, until they hit Austin with a con-chair-to.  
  
"Go help her," Christian said as he helped Jericho to his feet.  
  
Jericho was next to Stephanie in no time. HHH was crouched next to her, shaking. "I didn't mean to. I was trying to get her out of here. I didn't want her to have to see."  
  
"I know," Jericho said. "Pick her up, I'd drop her right now."  
  
EMTs were rushing down the ramp with a stretcher. Jericho followed them blindly, grasping Stephanie's lifeless hand.  
  
"Steph," he whispered as he sat next to her in the ambulance. "Don't leave me."  



	5. The Closest Thing

*This chapter is like a song-fic. The song I'm using is called "The Closest Thing" and it's by The Julianna Theory...it's a really great song. I'm warning you now, this chapter is long. Anyways, enjoy.*  
  
You're the words that come out easy and I am speechless at best  
  
Jericho sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair next to Stephanie's hospital bed. Some of the color was returning to her face. She had been out of surgery for about two hours. He hadn't let them take care of him until he could no longer be with her. He had a gash on his forehead and two broken ribs. Jeff Hardy had brought him some clothes to change into.  
  
He hadn't moved since the doctors had moved Stephanie into the private room. Many people had stopped by to see how she was, but Jericho couldn't tell any of them how she was. Not until Stephanie knew.   
  
He has failed her. He had vowed to protect her, but here she was in a hospital bed. He held her hand. How could he face her when she woke up?  
  
your star it seems to shine above the rest  
  
HHH sat in the hospital waiting room. He had hurt Stephanie. He had sworn since his feud with Kurt Angle that he would never be the one who physically hurt Stephanie. His heart had stopped when she had fallen from his arms.  
  
He understood now why Stephanie had cheated on him with Jericho. He had been at her side since she had fallen. He refused to leave. The nurses knew better than to try. Hunter remembered all of the times he had let Stephanie come second...to getting the WWF championship, to getting revenge on Austin, to having as much power as any person could want. He realized now the prize he had thrown away.  
  
HHH stood up and paced. Was Stephanie okay? Would she ever be the same again? He always loved when she smiled. It seemed to light up the whole room.  
  
you're the face before the cameras the smile I'd like to earn   
the closest thing to perfect in a Hollywood to burn  
  
Vince McMahon sat in a limo outside the hospital his daughter was in. He had as good as disowned his son the day before and he knew he should be mad as hell at his daughter for endangering the Two-man Power Trip. But there were times you just couldn't do what you knew you should.  
  
Vince picked up his cell phone and called the only number that came to his mind. "Linda?" Vince asked when his estranged wife answered the other line.  
  
"I'm on my way Vince," Linda said. She was already on a plane from Connecticut, Shane was flying in from New York.  
  
"Linda, I'm so sorry," Vince said. "I should have taken better care of her. Of all of you."  
  
"We'll talk when I get there," Linda said, feeling pity for a man she never thought she would feel anything but anger toward ever again.  
  
"Our baby," Vince whispered.  
  
your the beauty that is deeper than eyes can merely see,   
the closest thing to perfect but the farthest thing from me  
  
Her brain felt fuzzy. It was wonderful. All she felt was this foggy, lazy feeling. She never wanted to surface from the wonderful, drugged feeling. She had been drugged only once before. But she didn't remember it feeling like this. She had almost decided she never wanted to go back to the real world. It was so confusing and hard.  
  
But the warm hand holding hers was more wonderful than the fuzzy feeling. Chris, she thought happily. Chris was with her. Everything was perfect when Chris was with her. But Chris should be in a hospital bed somewhere. He had been hit so many times.  
  
No! Stephanie thought to herself. She had fallen. In her mind she knew if she had just let Hunter take her out of the arena she would have been fine. She wanted to blame him, but she knew he was only trying to help her.  
  
Chris would hate her. After she was better he would think she had purposely hurt herself. That she hadn't wanted to be with him. That the reason she told him she didn't want to get married again was because she didn't want him. All she wanted was him.  
  
I'd love to be the shoulder that you cry on   
and I'd love to be the friend you call when things are great  
I'd love to be the shoulder that you cry on   
and I'd love to be the friend you call when things are great  
  
Jericho refused to lose Stephanie now. How many days had it been since he had vowed to make her fall in love with him? He knew now why it had been so important to him. He loved her. She was all he had ever needed. She shared a side of herself with him that no one else had ever known. She was caring, compassionate, and intelligent.  
  
He would convince her that he deserved another chance. He would really take care of her this time. If he had to leave wrestling and take Stephanie with him, Jericho would never let her hurt again. They would be happy.  
  
you're the dream that hasn't ended and I'm still anxious for rest  
  
Stephanie saw herself and Chris happy. She wanted to believe that vision could come true. But she would never be happy with him unless she knew he would be safe. She hadn't been lying when she told Hunter it had been killing her to see Jericho so brutally attacked. She did not want to be the cause of Chris' pain.  
  
She had to go back to Hunter. It was the only way to ensure Chris' safety. He had only been trying to protect her and he had become a victim. She could live with Hunter Hearst Helmsley. She thanked God it was Hunter and not Austin she was going back to. She knew Debra was confused and hurt by her husband's recent actions. It was too much for even Stephanie to stomach anymore.  
  
Chris gripped her hand a little tighter. She loved him. Normally she would believe love could find a way. But what good was love when the person you love is dead?  
  
your words they seem to hang above my head   
you're the bud before the flower unfurls into full bloom captivating beauty but it may be all too soon  
  
Hunter looked around the hospital waiting room. He never would have thought so many people would be worried about Stephanie. He thought he had alienated her from everyone but her father and himself. The Big Show was there, although he was still nursing injuries from Backlash. Debra was there, though Austin was nowhere to be found. Edge, Christian, Kurt Angle, and Chris Benoit were all there. Kurt and Benoit were actually getting along. Lita was sitting next to Debra, and Hunter absently wondered what she was doing there.  
  
Vince and Linda McMahon rushed into the hospital waiting room together. Vince looked about 20 years older. Linda was trying hard to remain composed.  
  
"How is she?" Linda asked Hunter.  
  
"She's sleeping," Hunter said. "Jericho is in there with her."  
  
"You know?" Vince asked.  
  
Hunter nodded sadly. "I'm so sorry Vince. I never wanted to hurt her. I just didn't realize all I did was hurt her."  
  
Vince embraced the young man who had become a son to him. "I know Hunter."  
  
you're the song that writes a story but leaves a lot to read   
the closest thing to perfect but the farthest thing from me  
  
Shane had never felt so scared in his life. He couldn't reach the hospital his sister was in, his mom's cell phone was off, and the taxi driver did not seem to understand the word emergency. She had to be alright. His little sister had to be fine.  
  
They had been best friends growing up, both fascinated by the wrestling world, certain they would enter and dominate it. But when they were kids they always thought they would still be best friends when they were sitting on top of the world. It had shocked him when he found out about Stephanie's affair with Jericho, but he had been happy for her.  
  
He was scared to death that Stephanie would never know how much he loved her. That she would never know that he admired her more than any woman but their mother. Shane realized at that moment that he didn't need to just make amends with his sister, but with his father too. He had to to make sure Stephanie was happy.  
  
I'd love to be the shoulder that you cry on   
and I'd love to be the friend you call when things are great  
I'd love to be the shoulder that you cry on   
and I'd love to be the friend you call when things are great  
  
Linda went to Shane as he came into the waiting room with Test. He had a dazed look in his eyes. He gratefully accepted her embrace. Linda was Shane's rock. Vince looked at his wife and son and wondered how he ever could have been such an idiot. Linda had always loved him and Shane had just been letting Vince know how horrible he had been behaving. Vince wasn't sure when he had stopped being a human being and had become a monster, but things had to change.  
  
Shane turned to look at his father, his brown eyes pleading. Vince held out his arms and Shane nearly ran to hug his father.  
  
"I love you son," Vince said. "I forgot for a while. But I love you."  
  
Linda watched the exchange and smiled tearfully. One more person and they would be a family again. She knew her family and knew that they needed each other to remain strong and whole. Vince's eyes caught Linda's and she knew at that moment that he was ready to become the Vince she had fallen in love with again. She nodded slowly.  
  
Lita watched the McMahon's and felt happy for Shane. She was the only one who knew how much he was torn up about his family. He turned and he saw her. She smiled shyly at him and he smiled gratefully back at her. Only Debra noticed the connection they seemed to have.  
  
and like I really deserve a chance to sit across a table and tell you that I think you're wonderful  
  
Hunter shook his head to himself. It was over now. He knew Steph belonged with her family. More than that, she belonged with Jericho. Jericho had never left her side, but he had never attacked Hunter. Hunter knew he would have killed Hunter if the positions had been reversed. He saw that Jericho was feeling pain, Stephanie's pain. Jericho really loved Stephanie.  
  
Hunter asked Debra where Austin was and went to him. "Hey Austin," Hunter said in the smoking area.  
  
"I quit these years ago," Austin said, flicking a cigarette. "You know I saved her life once? I can't believe I caused this to happen."  
  
"You didn't," Hunter said. "We can't all blame ourselves. Things happen and life sucks. But I'm not going to try and get her back. I've caused her enough unhappiness."  
  
"I don't think I could have helped you if I wanted to," Austin said. "I've all of a sudden become disgusted with what I've become."  
  
"Me too," Hunter said. "I didn't deserve to have her as long as I did."  
  
and I think you're something special  
I guess this is my only chance to say I wish I knew you  
  
"You mind if we come in?" Shane asked Jericho. He looked up with shadows in under his eyes. The pain he was feeling emanated off of him.  
  
"Come in," Jericho said. "She'll need you all. You too Test."  
  
Test smiled gratefully at Chris. True, he wasn't infatuated with Stephanie anymore, but she had been an important person in his life. She had to be okay. She had to know how many people cared for her and how many people wanted her to be a part of their life.  
  
"You okay?" Shane asked Jericho. "I'll be better when she wakes up and forgives me."  
  
"There's nothing to forgive," Linda told Jericho. "You did your best."  
  
"I should have done better," Jericho told her.  
  
because I'm sure you're wonderful if I'd get to know you  
  
Stephanie's eyes fluttered open. Jericho was at her right side. Shane was standing next to her on her left. Her mom was sitting on the bed at her feet. Her dad was standing behind her mom. Test stood near the door.  
  
"You're all here," Stephanie said. "I'm so glad."  
  
"Honey, we have to tell you something," Linda said softly. She didn't want to cause her daughter any more pain, but the sooner she told her the better it would be.  
  
"I lost the baby?" Stephanie asked, knowing in her heart that she was right. Her blue eyes filled with tears. "Oh Chris. I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Hush," Jericho said. "You didn't do anything wrong sweetie."  
  
Stephanie heard his words and realized she needed them. She needed him not to blame her for ruining his life. "I'm so sorry everyone. I love you all."  



	6. All this...

Raw: Monday, May 14th 2001  
  
Shane plopped onto a couch next to Stephanie. "Hey sis," he said affectionately. The McMahon family had been able to bond over the past two weeks, and Shane knew they had never been closer. He and Vince had gone to the ring together on Smackdown the week before to report on Stephanie's condition and to say they no longer were trying to destroy each other...though they did agree to disagree as far as tactics went. Linda and Vince had decided to go on a second honeymoon of sorts to see if they could find a way to make their marriage again. Everyone spent as much time as they could looking over Stephanie.  
  
"Hey Shane-O," Stephanie said, leaning against the leather couch. "It's nice to be back."  
  
"Are you sure about what you are doing tonight?" Shane asked, knowing she was about to make the biggest mistake of her life.  
  
"I can't keep hurting Chris Shane," Stephanie said. "I can't be the reason he never finds real happiness. I need to do this. It would be harder if I thought I wouldn't have my family."  
  
"Why do you think you are hurting Chris?" Shane asked. "It seems to me that he cares a lot for you. He flew to all of the tapings right before and flew back right after. He was nice to Vince for you. He...I don't know Steph. I think you should think about it a little longer."  
  
"Maybe," Stephanie said. "You're facing Kurt tonight?"  
  
"Yeah," Shane laughed. "He thinks after picking on Show, I should take on a real athlete."  
  
"Kurt's good," Stephanie said. "He's been a good friend too. He helped Chris and I when we were sneaking around. How sad is it that we had to sneak around to be friends?"  
  
"Not the greatest situation in the world," Shane agreed. "Can you talk to Hunter Steph?"  
  
"Why?" Stephanie asked. She had avoided talking to everyone who had been her 'friends' during her marriage to HHH. "The divorce proceedings are already underway."  
  
"Steph, he loves you," Shane said. "It may not be the kind of love you need or want, but I know you well enough that you will eventually feel guilty for stepping all over his feelings."  
  
"So what am I supposed to talk to him about?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I don't know!" Shane exclaimed. "I've never been divorced now have I?"  
  
"Okay, fine Shane," Stephanie muttered. "You're doing a great job convincing me I should talk to him."  
  
"How about you two have to work together," Shane said, "and it might be easier on both of you if you try to work out any differences and keep from becoming bitter."  
  
"Now that makes sense," Stephanie said. "Okay, I'll talk to him."  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that," Shane said. He hopped from the couch and opened the door and let Hunter in.  
  
"What's this all about Shane?" Hunter asked, seeing Stephanie sitting on the couch.  
  
"Stephanie wanted to talk with you," Shane said. "Try to keep any bad blood from becoming overly bitter and all that. See ya!"  
  
Stephanie shook her head after her brother. "He's so like Dad."  
  
"How are you doing Stephanie?" Hunter asked, concern obvious in his voice and eyes. Stephanie felt herself soften a little.  
  
"I'm fine Hunter," Stephanie said gently. "Nothing a little rest couldn't cure."  
  
"I heard about the baby," Hunter said. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Stephanie bit her lip. It still hurt to think that she had been pregnant and the baby would never be born. "Accidents happen."  
  
"But it's my fault Steph!" HHH exclaimed. "I should have just let you be. But I had to pretend I was what you really wanted."  
  
"It wasn't your fault Hunter," Stephanie said gently. "I should have let you take me from the ring. But I thought I knew better. It was an accident."  
  
"You really don't blame me?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I really don't," Stephanie said. "And you should stop blaming yourself too."  
  
"I'll try," Hunter said. "Are you happy?"  
  
"The jury is still out," Stephanie replied. "I want you to know that I did care for you Hunter. The only reason I left was the baby. If I hadn't gotten pregnant I don't know where I'd be right now."  
  
"Now that I know you weren't really happy," Hunter said, "I wouldn't want to that to have happened. I want you Stephanie, but not if it means you are miserable."  
  
"Thank you," Stephanie said. "I just think in the end we were too different. I tried to be different, but when you spend your whole life trying to be just like your mom, it's hard to be someone who is the total opposite."  
  
"Steph!" Test called from the other side of the door. "It's almost time."  
  
"Thanks Andrew," Stephanie said. "I'll be right there."  
  
Stephanie stood up and smoothed her blue jeans. Hunter realized that she was wearing casual, modest clothing and very little make-up. "You look beautiful," Hunter said. "Never change."  
  
"Thanks," Stephanie said, touching her ponytail self-consciously. "It was good talking to you."  
  
"Friends, or at least promise to try?" Hunter asked, sticking out his hand.  
  
Stephanie looked cautiously at him. She pushed aside his hand and gave him a hug. "A solemn promise to try. You aren't such a bad guy HHH."  
  
"You should go," Hunter said.  
  
Stephanie nodded as she stepped out of her door and accepted Test's arm. "He still doesn't know I'm here does he?"  
  
"Nope," Andrew answered. "Shane will bring him out, just like you wanted."  
  
"Thanks Andrew," Stephanie said. She waited for the "No Chance" music to sound before going out to the ring with Andrew. "Boy, this feels like old times."  
  
"No kidding," Andrew said, grinning down at the woman who had once stolen his heart. Over the past couple of weeks, they had gotten a chance to become friends. They had been lovers and enemies, but now they were finally friends. "Kinda cool, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Stephanie agreed. "What is it about you Canadians? You make all the girls melt."  
  
"Well, you make Chris melt too," Andrew answered. Shane was the only one who knew Stephanie was planning on cutting Jericho loose. Andrew assumed she was going to ask Jericho to marry her or something. "I did a fair amount of melting too."  
  
Test helped Stephanie into the ring. She was visibly shaking. "Don't worry Steph, he loves you," Andrew assured her. Stephanie looked at her former fianc‚e in shock. "He does."  
  
Stephanie took the microphone from Finkle and held it up to her mouth. "I wanted to come out here to thank all of you fans who have sent me get well cards and e-mails. I really appreciate your concern. As you can see I'm okay physically. The only bad thing is that I did lose my baby."  
  
A chorus of concerned sounds filled the auditorium. "HHH and I have agreed to a divorce. And I want to thank Hunter for making this as easy as possible. I know some people blame him for what happened, but I just had a long talk with him and he knows I don't blame him. Accidents happen."  
  
Suddenly Jericho's countdown clock sounded and his pyro went off. "I thought Shane knew when I wanted him to come out!" Stephanie said to Test. Test merely shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Stephanie soon saw that Jericho was running to the ring and Shane was trailing after him. He must have heard the music and knew she was in the ring. "You should be resting!"  
  
"I'm fine Chris!" Stephanie said. "I'm just making some announcements."  
  
Chris' blue eyes were clouded with concern and something else. "You could have told me. I would have rather been out here with you than be shocked to death backstage."  
  
"I'll let you know from now on," Stephanie said. She brought the microphone to her mouth again and said, "Many you have been wondering what will happen between Chris Jericho and I now that I am no longer pregnant with his child, and I have to admit I am wondering too."  
  
"Steph," Jericho said. Shane went and got him a microphone.   
  
"Here bro," Shane said. Jericho grinned. He liked the sound of that. "Steph, we don't need to do this right now."  
  
"Yes we do," Stephanie said. "I am a big believer in mounting obstacles as soon as you meet them."   
  
"Okay," Chris said. "Go ahead."  
  
"I will admit that when I came down here I was going to tell Jericho I needed some time on my own," Stephanie said, "But-"  
  
"No!!!" Jericho exclaimed along with the crowd.  
  
"Will you please let me finish?" Stephanie asked. "I wasn't sure of myself and I didn't know how important I was to you. I still don't. But I realized that when you really love someone, you take risks, even if it means being alone in the end."  
  
"What are you saying Steph?" Jericho asked.  
  
Stephanie looked at the man in front of her. Outwardly he looked as dissimilar from her as Hunter had. He was wearing black leather pants and a glittery blue shirt. His long blond hair was caught in a folded over ponytail. She was wearing jeans and a WWF Attitude T-shirt. But she didn't care what Chris Jericho looked like; she cared about who he was.  
  
"I'm saying that I'm in love with you," Stephanie said. "I think I've loved you since the night I came to see you in the hospital and you agreed to stop going after Hunter last summer."  
  
Jericho stood in the ring in shock. "You just made all of my dreams come true," Jericho said.  
  
"Not the nightmares I hope," Stephanie laughed.  
  
"Nope, the best dreams," Jericho said, pulling Stephanie to him. He embraced her tightly. "I love you too Steph."  
  
"Kiss her, kiss her," the crowd chanted. Stephanie looked at the crowd and then smiled up at him. "I think they want us to kiss."  
  
"I don't mind making them happy," Jericho said, lightly caressing her cheek. His head descended as he caught her lips in a sweet, gentle kiss that promised more. Promised the whole world.   



	7. ...and Heaven Too

King of the Ring: July 2001  
  
Jericho stood in the middle of the ring. He was wearing his red wrestling tights with the barbed wire on them. They were Stephanie's favorite. He was tanned and wearing a huge grin. "I'm out here to show you all a little footage from Friday night," he said, grinning widely.  
  
A video began to play on the Titan Tron. It showed a small white church that was reminiscent of midwestern chapels. The tape then cut to Shane, Vince, Jeff Hardy, and Jericho looking dapper in well-cut tuxedoes. Linda came up to Vince and whispered something in Vince's ear. He smiled and excused himself from the group.  
  
Jericho stood in front of the altar of the church, with Jeff and Shane at his side. Lita and Debra came down the aisle in simple dark green dresses. Then Vince escorted Stephanie down the aisle. She was wearing a sleeveless gown, with a long trailing skirt. Her curly hair was pulled up, with baby's breath intertwined in it.  
  
The tape cut to Jericho and Stephanie taking their vows. And then it showed the kiss. The crowd applauded. Jericho smiled and nodded. "I agree," Jericho said. "It's a great thing. Now I have some more footage I want to show, but I would like my bride to come out before I do that."  
  
The "No Chance" music blared and Stephanie came out in boot-cut jeans, big clunky boots, and a Y2J T-shirt. "Okay," Stephanie said. "What's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to remind you why King of the Ring is important," Jericho said. "Please roll the footage."  
  
It was footage from the previous year's pay-per-view. Stephanie was running down the ring to help Kurt Angle and she accidentally hit him instead of Jericho with her Women's Title. Jericho stopped her before she was able to leave the ring and shocked everyone by kissing her.  
  
"It was our first kiss Steph," Jericho said. He dipped his head to lightly kiss her. "Now I am going to beat Hardcore Holly and whoever else I have to beat to become King of the Ring."  
  
"You want me to stay out here?" Stephanie asked.   
  
"Sure," Jericho said. Stephanie stepped out of the ring to stand beside it as Hardcore Holly walked down to the ring. True to his word Jericho quickly took care of Holly. He and Stephanie went backstage after the match and she made him relax.  
  
"I'm fine Steph," Jericho said.   
  
"I know you are," Stephanie said. "But I want to ensure it. You know how new brides are."  
  
"I'm learning anyways," Jericho answered.   
  
"Am I interrupting anything?' Shane asked as he walked into the dressing room. He was wearing a giant-killer shirt. He was facing Rikishi later that night.  
  
"Not yet," Jericho growled. He then grinned to show he was kidding. "You ready for a stink-face bro?"  
  
"Oh ye have little faith," Shane said. "I will not get a stink face."  
  
"How about your tag team?" Stephanie asked. "Are they going to get the titles away from the Dudley Boyz?"  
  
A little over a month earlier, Shane had taken Team Xtreme under his wing and made them even more dominating than they already were. Along with Test, Jericho, and Stephanie, Shane had himself a nice little posse in the WWF. His WCW interests were shaping up well and ratings for the new Saturday night show were through the roof.  
  
"They will kick ass of course," Shane said, smiling arrogantly.  
  
"Looks like you're facing Benoit next baby," Stephanie said, watching the TV in their dressing room.  
  
"Well, crap," Jericho said. "I can't face someone I hate now can I? No, that would be too easy."  
  
"Good luck man," Shane said. "Jeff and Matt are up."  
  
"Later," Stephanie and Jericho said together. Stephanie settled against Jericho as they watched and waited. Stephanie loved how they could be quiet and still be comfortable. She felt like she knew what he was thinking about. He was so good for her.  
  
"So, after tonight I have you to myself for two whole weeks," Chris said, kissing the top of her head. "Whatever will we do?"  
  
Stephanie giggled happily. "I'm sure we'll find ways to keep ourselves occupied."  
  
"Won't be a problem," Jericho said. "I promise."  
  
"I'll make sure you keep that promise," Stephanie said, turning her head to kiss him. "So do you think The Rock will be able to get the title from Taker?"  
  
"He's got the fans behind him after he came back and kicked Austin's ass," Jericho said. "But Taker will give him a fight."  
  
"I can't wait for the Hardcore Match," Stephanie said. "I think Raven should get it. I love listening to him talk."  
  
"You're such a woman," Jericho said. "Lucky for me."  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing," Stephanie said. "Hey you better get moving."  
  
"Okay," Jericho said, rising to his feet. He helped Stephanie up and they walked backstage to wait for the tag team match to finish.   
  
HHH was waiting backstage, with the Intercontinental Belt on one arm and Molly Holly on the other. "Hey you too," HHH said, grinning. "The wedding looked beautiful. But remarkably small."  
  
"Fifteen people," Jericho said. "Including us."  
  
"Small is probably best," HHH said.  
  
"You've got Kurt tonight right?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Yeah," HHH said. "The little twerp always complains he doesn't get enough respect. I'll respect him right out of the arena."  
  
Molly giggled. She and Hunter had started seeing each other about three weeks earlier and they were always together. Hunter was happy, anyone could see it. Molly didn't try to change him but she didn't put up with any crap either. Hunter lightly kissed her lips.  
  
There was a loud roar from the audience as Jeff Hardy hit a swanton bomb on Buh-Buh Ray from the top of a ladder and got the pin. Shane rushed Matt, Jeff, and Lita up the ramp, with the Tag Team Titles in hand.  
  
"You okay?" Shane asked Jeff. He was always amazed by the death defying stunts Jeff Hardy pulled.   
  
"I'm fine," Jeff said. He looked at Jericho. "Good luck man."  
  
"Thanks," Jericho said. "Good job guys."  
  
Benoit and Jericho faced each other in a long battle, with Jericho finally emerging victorious when Benoit tapped out of the Walls of Jericho. "Good match," Benoit grunted.  
  
"You too man," Jericho said.  
  
"I don't envy you too much though," Benoit said backstage.   
  
"Why not?" Jericho asked.  
  
"You have to face Chyna," Benoit said. "And she really wants to be Queen of the Ring."  
  
"Well, I'm already on top of the world," Jericho said. "So I might as well be King. She's just going to have to get used to it."  
  
"Good luck convincing her," Benoit said.  
  
"Maybe you should let Chyna win honey," Stephanie said to Chris as they walked to their dressing room again. "She just broke up with Billy and all."  
  
"Are you saying I should be compassionate?" Chris asked. "You do realize that I tried to break her ankle one right?"  
  
"But you're a different person now," Stephanie said. "And we've already got so much to be grateful. Why not spread the joy?"  
  
"I'll think about it," Jericho said, knowing very well that he was about to take a fall to make his bride happy. "Why don't you think about all of the things I'm going to do to you tonight?"  
  
Stephanie giggled. "Stephanie!" Test exclaimed, running into the dressing room.  
  
"Can we never get privacy?" Jericho asked under his breath.  
  
"It's Shane!" Test yelled.  
  
"What did he do this time?" Stephanie asked.   
  
"He took a page out of our book," Jeff said, nursing a sore elbow. "He was on top of a ladder inside the ring and gave a leg drop to Rikishi. He was on the Spanish announce table, with a trash can in his arms.  
  
"Will he ever stop?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Do McMahon's ever stop?" Jericho asked. They got up and went to see Shane being helped backstage by referees.  
  
"Are you freaking crazy?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Quite possibly," Shane said. "I'm told it runs in the family."  
  
"He's got a point there," Jericho said.  
  
"You shut up," Stephanie said. "You're up."  
  
"Kiss me for luck," Jericho said. "I want to make it look real."  
  
"Thank you baby," Stephanie said. She whispered in his ear, "You'd look silly with a crown on anyways."  
  
"I'm convinced," Jericho said. "You'll have two weeks to make it up to me."  
  
"I was thinking the rest of our lives," Stephanie said.  
  
"That sounds even better," Jericho said as he left for the ring, with Stephanie laughing happily behind him.  
  
THE END   



End file.
